Paranormal & Pretty
by Dae-Mila
Summary: After developing an unexplainable condition, Dylan is moved without warning to a boarding school out in the country. Will she survive with no wifi, no family, and no Pretty Committee? Can she overcome anorexia, and this odd new aspect in her life?
1. Chapter 1: Forgotten

**Paranormal & Pretty**

C H A P T E R O N E: F O R G O T T E N

Sliding on a thick sheet of gloss onto my lips, I stared out the window. Darkened, because we always took the limo these days. I batted my bright blue lashes, a new fashion trend I was trying to set and failing so far, and felt a prick of unease on the back of my neck.

_ Maybe they will think I'm fat. Am I fat?_

I wished I could shut the nasty voiced off in my head. My waist had shrunk, from a 6 to a 2. It was still dropping.

_I am fat. I am not good enough. _

I fiddled with my fingertips, the blue tips matching my eyelashes. Where were we going? I hadn't bothered to ask Mom why I was switching schools, and where. The limo seemed ridiculous out here on the long highway stretch, far away from the city I was used to. This was the country. I shuddered. My school wasn't here, was it?

"Mom, where is the school?" I ask quietly.

She turns her eyes. Her show, "The Daily Grind", was more popular than ever. She was barely home.

"I'm going to come clean, Dylan."

Fear choked me. Something was wrong. I should have guessed that suddenly switching schools was fishy.

" . . . Not enough time . . . Leaving . . . . Sorry . . . Visits . . . Boarding . . ."

"What?" I cannot understand her, she's mumbling.

"Dylan, I don't have time to look after you anymore, or your condition. I paid for a top-end boarding school here that knows how to handle you. I'm sorry. I'll visit as often as I can."

The car speeds up, and I can see a brown brick building surrounded by tall, black gates in the distance. I begin to sweat. This is wrong. How can she leave? She's my mother!

The limo speeds up, and the gates open. The school is shaped like a boomerang, a wide half-circle. It's long, with gothic windows and a giant door to enter. Window after window after window. The parking lot wraps around us as the sleek black limo halts.

This was all happening too fast. My mother leaned over, kissing my forehead with her red lips, smoothing one hand over my tamed – for once – curls, the colour of her lips. She whispers a good-bye and the door is opened. Why get rid of me so fast?

I look at the time. Right. Her show is in an hour, and she is afraid of me. Afraid of what I can do.

I remember the Pretty Committee, I remember Massie, Alicia, Kristen, Claire, and me, all together. Happy. OCD was our home, and we ruled it. A new school? A _boarding _school? This place doesn't even reflect my class. Mom mentioned it would help with my condition. I shiver with pleasure at the memory.

Before I know it, I'm standing outside the limo and watching it drive away.

_She abandoned me. I'm a lost puppy._

Puppies are so cute.

I turned on my heel, my gold sandals kicking up grey dust, and head for this school. The big white doors look daunting to my eyes. I walk forward, crossing the parking lot. This is in the middle of nowhere! I have nothing with me, which I realize is weird. I should have thought I would bring school supplies. It's probably in my dorm.

I twist the gold handles and heat rushes to me. I cross my tanned arms over my sundress and hear my sandals clicking against the shinny, flawless black flooring.

The lobby is wide, and round in shape. To my left is a sitting area, forward is a long hallway with stairs at the end, and to my right is a desk. I hurry forward. Is this really happening?


	2. Chapter 2: Crazy Beautiful Life

**Paranormal & Pretty**

C H A P T E R T W O: C R A Z Y B E A U T I F U L L I F E

_Every single night we try, to get a little something right, something real, in this crazy life._

The sweet melody was candy in my ears. Thank Gawd that Mom brought along my iPod, and chic purple earbuds. I stretched back on the cream coloured bed, feeling my muscles crack with pleasure. The room was also round, with two beds, two closets, two showers and one toilet. The walls were a lime green, and the carpet was white. Everything in this bloody school was white. My red hair was a fire.

My room-mate was out. Classes, I supposed. After checking in and getting a boring tour, unpacking my clothes (Mom brought the best brands) and personalizing my area of the room, I felt almost comfortable. This wasn't only a new start, it was a new place to rule. I wrapped my arms around my chest. Odd, I'd lost weight but gained a bra size. Bonus.

OCD was for saints compared to the people here. Guys looked down my shirt during the tour, girls whispered _Bitch _with every second word, and a smile was never present. Either everyone here had braces or they were as depressed as I should have been to be here.

But not anymore. I changed my mind. I liked it here. Not to mention that they'd actually teach me how to . . .

"Dylan M?" the door burst open.

My room-mate. I decided to try this.

"That's me," I smiled, sitting up and taking her in.

Everyone here wore black. This golden skinned girl had on a light blue blouse, with ripped skinny jeans. Her silver flats matched her light eyeshadow, and looked great with her long, wavy blonde hair. I took note that she just wasn't as pretty as me. Not as good make-up, hair shade or clothing brands. She saw that too.

"My name is Massie," my room-mate smiled and flipped her hair.

I almost laughed. What were the odds of that? I added some extra muscle to my smile, waving to show off my manicure. Massie collapsed on the bed beside me.

"So, you're new. Good luck. This place is hell!" she laughed.

I plopped down beside her, "Details?"

She took a deep breath, "Black is ever-present, no boy hasn't used a condom before, every girl has oodles of money and too much time, the drinking age is a joke, and drugs are passed around like pollen in the springtime."

My eyes bulged. Yeah, nice "top-end school", Mom. Thanks.

Massie turned to look at me.

"I feel sorry that you're here. You look pretty," her voice breaks slightly, "can we be friends?"

It's so sudden. She doesn't have any slang, but she's got style. I nod and she giggles.

"Cool. Then, can you come to Toby's party tonight? It's in the dinning hall."

"School is over?" I gasp, and look at my watch, 4:00 PM.

Massie nods slowly. This is great.

"How about we get ready for a while, and I'll dish you gossip? The party is at 9, we'll have lots of time."

I almost let my jaw drop. So far, this is great. I nod and giggle along with her.


	3. Chapter 3: Wild

**Paranormal & Pretty**

C H A P T E R T H R E E: W I L D

_HowDidIGetHere . . ._

My eyes inch open. The world is rimmed in red, edges of everything starting to glow. Shit! Head throbbing, I race to feel my forehead. Scorching hot. Memories of a party blur by me, but stop short. I must have blacked out. Where was I now? Was I drinking?

Alright, logical thing to do now is to trace back to all I can remember. This is what happened:

I am gorgeous. Freshly showered and soaped, I smell like fruit and lavender. A tight wrap of silk is around my middle, and spun gold cloth around my bust. I'm barefoot, with golden toes and matching eye make-up. My lips are glossed, and my red hair falls in a straight, shinny curtain, and side-bangs. I smile into the mirror. Massie knows how to look great, despite her lack of money (she got here on scholarship). Compared to me, Massie is just the pretty best friend, the side-kick.

"You look great," Massie smiles.

She is really under-dressed. Jeans, and a loose top. What the hell? I'll look so wonderful next to her.

We make our way down stairs, and stairs, and more stairs. This never ends. I'm getting impatient until she leads me through small black doors. The smell of vodka hits me instantly. We walk though . . .

. . . And I hate Massie. Around me are all kids wearing jeans, the exact same kind of jeans, actually. Dark, a bit loose. They stare at me in my brilliant gold dress.

Massie isn't beside me anymore. She's slid into the crowd, staring at me, smiling cockily.

And then they all begin to laugh. I freeze. This is a nightmare. I'm so over-dressed and I don't match with them. As I look closer, I see Massie is an alpha. A bubble of girls surround her, with the same confident smiles. It's evident now that they would never invite a new kid to their party, a party of alphas.

What do I do? I run backwards up to my room and throw myself on the bed, sobbing and ruining my eyes. I fall asleep.

There, my first party of the school year and it was a failure. I'm laying in a bed of heat now, a fire ready to explode inside of me. I gaze at the room, the sun is still down and the moon is high. Massie isn't even back yet. I let out a breath of smoke, I'm a dragon.

Not really, but that's what I feel like. My fingertips warm and I can feel I'm about to burst with fire.

An idea warms the glow in me. I hurry, moving my clothes beside the fire extinguisher. Then, I release the ball of loud, angry flames at Massie's clothes. It explodes.

"Help!" I cry, grabbing the extinguisher.

I use it to protect my clothes and as an adult, maybe teacher, rushes in, she tells me to use it. I whimper that I'm scared, as my mind controls the direction of the flames, the intensity. They eat up Massie's wardrobe and make-up.

Finally, after I know I've burned it all, I let the extinguisher loose. A billow of white smoke erupts. It does nothing to the flames since I caused them, only me in my mind can put them out, which is what I do. The teacher has no idea it's me who caused this as she steps in, mouth wide open.

_Revenge is always sweeter._


	4. Chapter 4: Caught

**Paranormal & Pretty**

C H A P T E R F O U R: C A U G H T

Standing in the lobby, I glance at my watch. 6:00 AM. I've been here for three hours as they deal with the fire, which was put out fast, but Massie's parents came over to sue the school.

As I think about this, I realize Massie can just borrow clothes from her best friends, who must be stylish. Then again, everyone here wore bad clothes, _everyone_, so Massie would now be one of them until her parents dropped off the wardrobe Massie ordered online. They let her use the computers, which is very rare.

Class starts in two hours. I lean back on my chair and sigh. I still have to do my hair, my clothes, my make-up, and shower. I'll be busy as soon as the room opens up. Will I make it in time for class?

The headmaster, Mrs. Doyle, approaches me. She's squeezed her plump self into a navy blazer and matching pencil skirt. I internally cringe.

"Dylan M.? Come with me, please."

Dread fills me as I get up and follow. She leads me down the hallway to her office, a tiny, compact room, with a desk, computer, and chairs near the door.

She sits down on the chair behind her desk, then gestures for me to take the once across from her. I do so speedily and wish she would cut to the chase.

"On your record, you mother informed us of your special abilities Dylan. We treat people like you, here at our school, and take pride being the only boarding school in the country that does. We teach our students to behave, use their specialities responsibly."

Heat chokes my throat, a blush creeping into my cheeks. She knows only I set the fire. There was nothing else in the room that could. That would be impossible.

"You seem flushed, Dylan. Is there something wrong?" meets my eyes with a cruel, harsh glare.

I stay silent.

"We know that you caused this fire. Were you not getting along with Massie, is that it? Your mother also told us you had an old friend named Massie whom you always never sized up to, who you always strived to be. Did you take revenge on this girl who shared her name?"

My mother is such a bitch. I remain silent, chewing at my lip. I'm a nervous wreck right now.

"Here's the bottom line. If word got out our students could so such things, the government would know and shut us down. Terrible. So, we're keeping this quiet, alright? There was a clumsy cleaner who dropped a cigarette in your room. That is what you're going to tell everyone. Not even Massie will know the truth."

I stiffen. She's letting me off easy.

"Promise me you'll be good? Never do such a thing as this again?" 

I realize something. The reason why they let us behave like animals is because if they cross with us, we'll spill the beans about our powers. Everyone here must have them. They train us, and don't want the government to know we exist.

I sigh. What a bore. Who cares about this, anyways? I just wanted to have my hair done.

"Sure. Whatever."

Mrs. Doyle nods and motions forward for me to leave. I proceed up to my room, where everything is just as I left it, except Massie's things are all gone, including the bed. I will not have anymore room-mates.


End file.
